ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic X the Motion Picture
Sonic X the Motion picture is to be an upcoming theatrical anime movie based on Sonic X, starring the voice talents from Patton Oswalt, Ben Stiller, Katie Leigh, Jason Marsden, Jennifer Hale, Andrea Libman, Richard Kind, John Goodman, Matthew Fox, Russi Taylor, Frank Welker, Sandra Bullock, Mr. T, Mike Pollock, Scotty Ray, Suzanne Goldish, Darren Dunstan, Greg Abbey, Rachael Lillis, Kerry Williams, Amy Birnbaum, Ted Lewis, Jennifer Johnson, Jim Cummings, Kath Soucie, Jason Liebrecht, Tara Charendoff, Greg Cipes, Demi Lovato, Jess Harnell, Dan Green, Jim Parsons, Seth Green, Ryan Drummond, Dionne Quan, Jesse McCartney, Penelope Cruz, Ice Cube, Dakota Fanning, Jim Carrey, Bailee Madison, Linda Walleem, Ryō Hirohashi, Eric Stuart, Lisa Ortiz, Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche, Cree Summer Francks, John Kassir, James Arnold Taylor and Jimmy Zoppi. It is to be put in movie theaters on May 10, 2019. Plot Summary When Sonic's evil counterpart, Scourge the Hedgehog arrives in Station Square, things begin going dark, especially with Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun around. Suddenly, a dark and powerful rainstorm occurs and Ella mysteriously disappears from the Thorndyke Mansion where she takes cover as the servant lady of Scourge on Emerald Island. Voice Cast Members * Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic (voices, ever since Remy's voice in Ratatouille (2007)) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles (voices, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar movie series) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voice, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow (voice, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose (voice, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit (voice, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * Richard Kind as Big the Cat (voice, ever since Bing Bong's voice in Inside Out (2015)) * John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile (voice, ever since Rex's voice in We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) * Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon (voice, ever since Racer X's voice on Speed Racer) * Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee (voice, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the Teen Titans season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") * Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat (voice, ever since Miriam's voice in The Prince of Egypt (1998) and Scarlett Overkill's voice in Minions (2015)) * Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices) * Scotty Ray as Decoe, Bokkun and Mr. Stewart (voices) * Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) * Darren Dunstan as Bocoe and Mr. Tanaka (voice) * Greg Abbey as Sam Speed (voice) * Rachael Lillis as Danny Jefferson (voice) * Kerry Williams as Frances Johnson (voice) * Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian, Helen Johansson and Froggy (voices) * Ted Lewis as Nelson Thorndyke (voice) * Jennifer Johnson as Lindsey Thorndyke (voice) * Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice) * Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn (voice) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot (voice) * Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk (voice) * Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow (voice) * Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) * Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) * Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite (voice) * Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) * Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehohg (voice) * Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle (voice) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver (voices) * Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze (voices) * Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna (voice) * Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel (voice) * Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko (voice) * Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferrett (voice) * Linda Waleem as Vanilla the Rabbit (voice) * Ryō Hirohashi as Cheese the Chao and Chocola Chao (voices) * Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot (voice) * Lisa Ortiz as Levanna the Cat (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice) * Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel (voice) * Lori Alan as Julie-Su the Echidna (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Murdoch the Wolf (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voice) * John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) * Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) Tragic depressing scenes in this movie * The Chao fighting against the Chao clones * Sonic being turned into a stone statue by Scourge's power blast Transcripts [[Sonic X the Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript|''Sonic X'' the Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript]] ''Sonic X the Motion Picture'' trailer transcript ''Sonic X the Motion Picture'' McDonalds Happy Meal commercial transcript ''Sonic X the Motion Picture'' transcript Sonic in Sonic Super Blast.png Knuckles in Sonic Super Blast.png Tails in Sonic Super Blast.png Shadow in Sonic Super Blast.png Amy in Sonic Super Blast.png Cream in Sonic Super Blast.png Big in Sonic Super Blast.png Rouge in Sonic Super Blast.png Silver in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Blaze in Sonic Super Blast.png Vector in Sonic Super Blast.png Charmy in Sonic Super Blast.png Espio in Sonic Super Blast.png Omega in Sonic Super Blast.png Gamma in Sonic Super Blast.png Mighty the Armadillo in Sonic Super Blast.png Sally Acorn in Sonic Super Blast.png Bunnie Rabbot in Sonic Super Blast.png Cosmo in Sonic Super Blast.png Flashy in Sonic Super Blast.png Speedy in Sonic Super Blast.png Lightstorm in Sonic Super Blast.png Jet the Hawk in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Wave the Swallow in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Storm the Albatross in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Sticks the Badger in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Sparkles the Ferret 2018.png Bokkun in Sonic Super Blast.png Mephiles in Sonic Super Blast.png Bocoe in Sonic Super Blast.png Decoe in Sonic Super Blast.png Ella in Sonic Super Blast.png Bark the Polar Bear in Sonic Super Blast.png Danny Jefferson in Sonic Super Blast.png Fang the Sniper in Sonic Super Blast.png Mr. Tanaka in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Vanilla the Rabbit in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Mr. Stewart in Sonic Super Blast.png Scarlet Garcia in Sonic Super Blast.png Sam Speed in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Dr. Eggman in Sonic Super Blast.png Bean the Dynamite in Sonic Super Blast.png Scourge the Hedgehog in Sonic Super Blast.png Frances Jones in Sonic Super Blast.jpg Chris Thorndyke in Sonic Super Blast.png Helen Johansson in Sonic Super Blast.png Category:Movies